


Sixty nine

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), 69th fic so you know what that means, Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, basically all the BE are mentioned, things get awkward af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Dorothea gives Byleth a special book, with a lot of interesting sex positions for her to try out with her lover.Byleth and Edelgard settle for one in particular.(This is my 69th fic so I had to.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Sixty nine

**Author's Note:**

> 69th FIC SO I HAD TO, I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER. THIS IS JUST HOW THE WORLD WORKS.  
> If this wasn't clear tho this takes place post game but they're still using the monastery to defeat Thales and etc. Because lore is super important on a 69 fic.
> 
> Anyways, very special thanks to @shepalin_rawr on twitter who once again helped me with my nonsense and gave the idea for the public sex part, plus the beagles dying with embarrassment (except for Dorothea, our queen)!

As Byleth flipped the pages of the book, she glanced around. She should’ve gone to her room, or Edelgard’s, or Rhea’s former bedroom even. But she felt like being cooped inside on a sunny afternoon would only raise suspicion to the rumors already floating around. So she picked an emptier part of the monastery’s gardens to try to read it in peace.  
Or rather, see it.  
Truth be told, she was doing more looking than reading at this point, as she studied the scandalous images drawn on the pages. She remembered how Dorothea had been the one to lend her that same book, after they had a very interesting and embarrassing talk about what to do to a lover in bed, and her cheeks started to burn red.  
Byleth didn’t ask, but as always, Dorothea had insisted in talking about it. And Byleth’s brutally honest answers made her insist that Byleth took the book, as, in her own words, it had been for ‘your sake, and Edie’s.’  
How Dorothea had found out about them, Byleth had no idea.  
But after getting curious, she had to check the books contents...only to see many drawings of naked women in various interesting positions and quickly shutting before anyone else glanced over her shoulder.  
So now she found herself opening it up again, to check it out as she hid under a lonely tree, surrounded by very tall bushes, on an unused part of the monastery.  
She skimmed through the book, and flipped pages upon pages of positions she wanted to try out with her lover, until her eyes set on a particular one.  
There was a woman lying down on the pillows, and she had another woman above her. Except, instead of doing it like Byleth usually did with her lover, they were each facing the other’s sexes. The woman underneath had her mouth over her lover’s sex, as some pillows raised her head slightly to reach her, with her head between her thighs. And her lover did the same, bowing her head down slightly to press her mouth to her lover’s sex as well. Byleth knew what both women were doing. Hell, she had done the same to Edelgard many times before, and Edelgard had done the same to her as well. They had just never done it like that before, never having done it at the same time before.  
It seemed so simple yet Byleth was sure she would have never thought of it in a million years. But the thought appealed to her. So very much.  
She imagined being on top of Edelgard, feeling her hands roam her bosom and feeling her tongue dart out to lick her, as she lowered her head and got ready to-

“Byleth?” Edelgard softly called out as she approached, making Byleth jump in surprise.

She hadn’t even noticed that her gaze was fixated on the drawing as she imagined herself and Edelgard trying out that position. Yet she quickly shut her book again before Edelgard could come close enough to see it, as her cheeks now burned red.

“Are you alright? Edelgard softly asked again, now inches away from Byleth as she sat down beside her lover, “what are you reading, my dearest?”

Byleth looked around again, making sure they were absolutely alone before she showed her lover the book. Once she realized no one was near, Byleth shyly opened the pages, skimming through them as Edelgard’s eyes followed the drawings, and her cheeks burned as red as Byleth’s.

“Where did you find-” Edelgard started to ask, before Byleth interrupted her.

“Dorothea” she simply replied, and Edelgard let out a quiet “oh.”

That did sound like something Dorothea would do.

“Did you tell her about us? About what we-”

“No” Byleth interrupted again, before Edelgard could finish, “but somehow she just knew that we were seeing each other, and she asked me questions. I tried to be vague, but she said we should...try more…’interesting’ things. And gave me this book.”

Edelgard rested her head in Byleth’s shoulder, peeking at the pages as her lover showed her more and more images that Edelgard had never seen. She was getting curious at some, but she noticed that Byleth stopped at a certain page. And pointed at the two women drawn in it.

“I, uh...like this one” Byleth choked out, embarrassed, as she pointed at the drawing she was staring at earlier, of the two women eating each other out at the same time.

Edelgard starred at the image as well, and she had to admit, it looked like a fun choice. 

“Do you want to try it?” she shyly and quietly asked Byleth, who slowly nodded.

“But I’m not, uh...experienced with these things. I’m not sure I know how…” Byleth shyly confessed.

“Well, me neither” Edelgard shyly confessed as well, “I was raised in the uptight nobility, so I didn’t even know couples...did such things like that...I pretty much only knew about the positions we tried already…”

Edelgard’s hand found Byleth’s, pulling it away from the book to hold it gently, and to interlace their fingers.

“But…” Edelgard quietly continued, “we can still try to follow the book? If you want to...it may be a bit strange at first, but I want to do this with you, my love…” 

Byleth leaned in, kissing her lover’s lips gently before pulling away and smiling at her;

“I’d love to try it with you, El.”

And Edelgard smiled at her as well;

“I can’t wait to marry you, love of my life” Edelgard quietly laughed with joy, “I love you so much. Once we’ve dealt with the last of those who slither in the dark, as we’ve dealt with Rhea, it will be just you, and me… away from this monastery, and finally able to get some privacy at the palace…”

As Edelgard purred those last words, she leaned in, opening up Byleth’s collar to trail gentle kisses up her neck. And Byleth couldn’t help quietly moaning as she felt Edelgard lightly bite down on her neck.

“But...I don’t want to wait for so long...I want you here...and now…” she heard Edelgard purr again, against her skin as her lips ghosted over her neck, pampering her with sweet kisses.

“El…” Byleth desperately moaned, as Edelgard’s hand moved from holding hers to slither under her shorts, “the others could see us...shouldn’t we j-just head to your r-room-ah!”

She gasped as she felt Edelgard’s fingers touch her labia under her clothes, rubbing her to tease her. Byleth was ashamed to admit it but the thought of having her former students or anyone else stumble upon them, catching her moaning at Edelgard’s hand moving under her shorts, just made her feel hotter and more aroused.

“Let me show you how much I love you, Byleth. Here, and now” Edelgard whispered in her ear, more demanding and dominant than before.

And Byleth could feel just how aroused her lover also was at the thought of doing such a depraved thing out in the open, no matter how stoic she tried to keep her flushed face.  
Byleth dropped the book, moving to nestle on the grass before Edelgard stopped her.  
To Byleth’s disappointment, she removed her hand from her sex.  
Only to use both her hands to remove her own cape, much to Byleth’s confusion.

“What?” Edelgard shyly huffed, as she noticed the strange look Byleth gave her, “did you think we’d do it in the mud? I’m not that depraved!”

Byleth could almost laugh as she saw her wife lay her cape on the floor, gesturing for Byleth to lie down on top of it. Byleth complied, and she could feel her newly found heartbeat pounding on her chest as Edelgard started to pull down her shorts and her tights underneath, with her undergarments following until she was completely bare.  
She saw Edelgard pull away after, but only to take off her boots, and her own pants and undergarments, getting naked from the waist down. And Byleth could only stare in awe, as her heart beat faster and faster at what they were about to do.  
And then, after tossing her pants and undergarments aside, Edelgard moved to lie on top of Byleth...just like the image depicted on the book.  
As she saw Edelgard’s wet sex in front of her face, Byleth’s mouth began to water.  
Slowly, she caressed her thighs, moving from the back of her knees up to her bosom, where her hands rested. She brought her mouth closer, and gave Edelgard’s lower lips a loving kiss, only to hear her lover’s surprised yelp. She kissed her again, and darted her tongue to taste her as well. As she did so, Byleth felt Edelgard touch her.  
She felt her fingers playing with her entrance, mimicking her own tongue running over her labia, as if she was mirroring her actions. When Byleth decided to get bolder, slipping her tongue deeper inside her, she felt Edelgard push one of her fingers deeper. She cried out into her wet sex almost instantly after feeling her finger inside her, and she could hear Edelgard do the same when her tongue pushed forward.  
She decided to tease her lover some more, by taking her fingers to Edelgard’s wet sex as well, with one finger aiding her tongue.  
And she felt Edelgard’s mouth ghost over clit, kissing it gently as her fingers started pumping in and out of Byeth.  
It didn’t take long for them to be in sync, eating each other out fervently as they quietly moaned, trying to be as discreet as possible. But the thought of being found entangled in that position only made them grow wetter, and it made their hearts race.  
Every twig breaking, every sound of distant chatter, every movement in the bushes that could have been done by something other than a small animal or the wind made their hearts stop, but they kept going.  
When Byleth felt her orgasm draw near, she buried her face deeper into Edelgard’s sex, determined to make her come just like she herself was desperate to. And Edelgard seemed to understand, as she removed her mouth from Byleth’s sex to push her fingers deeper and faster, gently biting down on Byleth’s thighs in the process, driving her lover whom she knew to love to be bitten crazier with lust. She pounded her fingers into Byleth roughly, as Byleth’s tongue dug deeper to touch Edelgard’s most sensitive spots.  
Their plan worked, as it didn’t take long for both of them to reach orgasm, mere seconds apart from each other.  
Spent, Byleth threw her head back as she slumped on the cape, and Edelgard slumped on top of her, resting her head in Byleth’s stomach as they both recovered their breaths.  
They didn’t exchange words as they rested for a minute, before hurrying to get dressed again before anyone found them.  
Edelgard hurried to get her pants as Byleth clumsily pulled her tights up again. Once their privates were covered, Edelgard searched her pockets for an handkerchief.  
She used it to wipe her lips clean of Byleth’s wetness, before moving closer to her lover who was still sitting on her cape. Gently, she wiped Byleth’s lips clean of her own wetness, and they both exchanged warm smiles.

“I want to do that again, when we’re married” Byleth purred, making Edelgard laugh;

“Hopefully we’ll do it again before we’re married as well.”

Byleth smiled again, but her joy was short lived as she felt her backside hurt.

“Maybe in a bed though, my back is killing me...not to mention my poor neck” Byleth whined as she rubbed a sore spot, only for Edelgard to nod.

“Next time we’ll get pillows...I want to try being the one underneath you but that really doesn’t sound comfortable at all” Edelgard teased her, only for Byleth to playfully pinch her arm as they both laughed.

Once they were composed enough, Byleth picked the book off of the ground, thankful that it had gotten dirty. The same couldn’t be said for Edelgard’s cape though, which was covered in dirt...among other ‘substances’ that needed to be cleaned up.  
They both stared at her ruined cape, and exchanged looks.

“I’ll, uh, tell the servants that I fell on the mud” Edelgard let out.

“No one will believe that” Byleth laughed, “the rest of your outfit is fine, how would that even work?”

“Well, do you have any other suggestions?” Edelgard huffed, catching a glimpse of Byleth’s smirk, “suggestions that don’t involve getting more dirt on me to sound believable, love.”

Byleth had none.  
Yet they shrugged it off, as they knew that deep down the Emperor didn’t need any special reason to have her cape washed, since no one would dare to question it in the first place. Byleth even suggested that Hubert might get the job done discreetly with no questions asked, only for Edelgard to protest that Hubert was not a maid.  
But as they made their way away from the bushes, with Edelgard holding her very dirty cape and Byleth holding her book, and both looking as if they’d ran a mile, they saw them.  
Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra, Dorothea, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta and even Lysithea, all sitting down on a bench not too far from them.  
And apart from Dorothea, they all seemed to be beet red in the face.

“What’s wrong with you bunch?” Edelgard asked them, in a more serious tone.

“We were looking for you and the professor, Lady Edelgard. There’s an urgent meeting about our next mission that requires the presence of all of us” Hubert spoke after clearing his throat, as the rest of the group remained silent and embarrassed. Well, excluding Dorothea.

“Of course” Edelgard assured him, “please, just allow us to take a quick bath and change clothes, as we were training.”

After those words, Dorothea absolutely lost it, breaking out in a fit of laughter that just made the rest of the group more embarrassed. Hubert even shot her deadly stares as if he was ready to fight her.

“I’m sure that brawl of yours was a real and intense fight! Sounded like you were fighting very intensely!” Dorothea couldn’t help teasing as she wheezed, and both Edelgard and Byleth turned beet red, somehow redder than the other.

“Y-you heard us?” Byleth desperately cried out, almost in a shriek that was somehow worse than Bernadetta’s, before her lover pinched her arm to shut up.

“It was too awkward to say anything, but since Dorothea failed to keep her decorum...we heard and saw things we wish we could forget. And that we don’t ever want to stumble upon again” Linhardt coldly let out.

Caspar cleared his throat like he was about to die. Bernadetta covered her face with her hands. Lysithea stared at the floor. Petra apologized as her face burned even redder. Ferdinand looked like he was either about to cry or to scream. And Hubert, poor Hubert, was pale and sweating.

“It was an accident, my Lady! None of us wished to see it, and we immediately turned back! We barely saw a thing and it wasn’t our intention but we were worried, so we were searching for you as a group and we-” Hubert desperately tried to explain, almost choking on his own words as he gestured frantically. 

Everyone else stared in silence, as no one had ever seen Hubert this nervous.  
Until Edelgard finally raised a hand to interrupt him.  
And everyone fell silent.  
She cleared her throat, as her cheeks, and Byleth’s, started to match the color of her cape.

“We’ll be more careful in the future. Please never look for us again if we’re both missing. We’d like it if this could remain between us. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I think the professor and I both need a moment…” 

As Edelgard finished uttering those words, trying her best to remain composed, she walked away. Byleth followed her embarrassed lover, but not before locking eyes with Dorothea.

“Keep the book! Don’t worry about it! It’s my apology gift!” Dorothea laughed, still wheezing and unable to compose herself.

That was all the confirmation Byleth needed before running away after her future wife, embarrassed and wanting nothing more than to bury her head in sand and disappear from there...but still carrying the damned book under her arm.


End file.
